Connected
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Nova Alexanders' life has been a bunch of ups and downs ever since he was in an accident involving his parents' curiosity of the paranormal. So when he moves to Amity Park everything goes south for him. Well, that is until he meets the one and only Danny Fenton. I suck at summaries...Please enjoy. Pairings : Danny x Nova Don't like don't read. Don't want any hate reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : [ 1 ]**

Amity Park…

The town that's filled with ghosts.

I didn't want to move here but I didn't really have a choice. Then again what parent asks their kid if they wanted to leave their entire life behind, mine sure didn't.

Our car pulls into the driveway and when it stops everyone gets out of the car, everyone but me. I stay in my seat for a couple of seconds before opening the car door and look at the house in front of me. It was a little big but I'm sure I'd get used to it. My younger brother just stares at the house in excitement, he was the only one excited about the move. Well him and my parents.

"Come on guys let's get all the boxes in before dinner."

We all head around to the back of the car and my dad opens the trunk. We all start to grab boxes until they're all out of the car. I grab one of my boxes and then carry it upstairs to my room. It was easy to figure out which one was mine, dad had the movers come and set up the furniture in all the rooms.

I take out my rolled-up posters and pin them to the wall. After they're all put up I get all of my clothes out and put them neatly in my dresser.

"Nova, honey, time for dinner." I hear my mom call from the kitchen.

I put my books down and head downstairs into the kitchen, seeing two pizza boxes sitting on the island. One pizza was pepperoni and the other was hamburger, small smile forms on my face. I grab a paper plate and put one pepperoni and one hamburger on my plate before sitting down at the table.

"Are you excited about school tomorrow?" My little brother, Mickey, asks after he takes a bite of his

"Yeah, I'm really excited about school." My was parents give me a dirty look and my brother just continues to eat his pizza happily. They knew I was being sarcastic, he didn't.

I don't like school much. I always get bullied, but whatever. I probably deserve it, I'm a freak of nature.

After I finish my pizza I head back up to my room and fall back on my bed, a giant sigh escapes my lips. I wasn't ready for any of this.

A knock on my bedroom door causes me to sit up and turn, seeing my dad standing in the doorway. "Hey, kiddo."

He walks over to my bed and sits down. "Look, I know tomorrow's going to be hard but just try and look on the bright side. You never know this school might be different."

"Dad I doubt it." I reply in a monotone voice. "Ever since the accident I've felt different. I don't want to be a freak anymore."

"Son, your not a freak. Your special and you're unique. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." He pats me on the back and gets up from my bed, walking over to the door.

Before he leaves he says, "You should get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow."

I get off my bed and quickly change into my pajamas, which is a t-shirt and my boxers. I head to my bathroom and brush my teeth, before heading back into my bedroom I look at myself in the mirror.

My black hair looks white, my normal blue eyes are green, the black part of my jumpsuit is showing.

I quickly turn away and head to my room. I don't like seeing myself that way. I always felt alone and different. I climb into bed and when my head hits the pillow my eyes close and I'm sucked away into a dream.

The morning came way to fast, I was not expecting my alarm, at 7:15, to be blaring its god-awful sound in my ear. I shut it off and get out of bed, heading downstairs.

My mom hands me a plate of pancakes and I sit down at the table joining my brother and dad. I pick up my fork and start to eat them. When I'm finished I put my plate in the sink and head back up to my room and get dressed in a pair of jeans, my converse, a dark grey t-shirt, and my jacket that has this DP logo on it.

It's something I remember from when I was in my accident. I don't remember much but I remember that logo.

I grab my book bag and schedule off my desk and head downstairs. I say a quick goodbye to my parents and little brother before heading out the door and making the trip to school.

When it first appears in my view I instantly start to make a plan in my head. I wondered what was going happen in the next five minutes, you couldn't see it on my face but I'm absolutely terrified. I just hope today goes okay.

I make my way into the school and I easily find my way to my locker. I open it and pile all the books in it that I got the night before, I look at my schedule and see I have English with Mr. Lancer first.

I look up from my schedule and glance around the hall trying to figure out which way to go. Great, I'm doomed…

I droop my head in defeat and let out a small sigh as I grab my English textbook. As I shut my locker door I hear a girls voice ask, "Are you new here?"

Looking up I see a girl dressed in mostly black but she's got some purple and green thrown into it, she must be goth. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, you look a little lost. Anything I can help you with?" Her purple lips parting into a smile.

"Um..yeah..I'm looking for Mr. Lancers English room." I reply showing her my schedule.

She looks at it and says, "You have all the same classes as me so if you stick with me then you'll be fine."

There's a small pause and she asks, "Hey there's a book in my locker that I can't reach, can you get it for me?"

I was taller than her so I figured I could get it for her. She doesn't even know me and she's being nice to me, it's the least I could do. I follow her to her locker and she opens it easily, "Can you get that blue book?"

I reach up and grab the book she's pointing to and when my feet level themselves out I hand the girl her book. She smiles, grabs it, and says, "Thanks, I like your jacket."

"Thanks." I didn't really know what to say, not many people like my jacket.

"How did you come up with the design?"

"It's something that just popped into my head." I reply I wasn't going to explain everything that happened to me in the past five months. This was the new start I needed and I wasn't going to mess that up by saying I was in a freak accident.

"I'm Sam." The girl says as the bell rings, telling everyone we needed to get to class. "Let's get to Mr. Lancers' class."

I follow her to Mr. Lancer and Mr. Lancer stops me as Sam moves on and goes to her seat. "Ah, you must be our new student, Nova Alexander."

I nod and ask, "Do you have a specific seating arrangement or can I sit anywhere?"

"Just sit anywhere, I'd like to talk to you out in the hallway when the late bell rings."

I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I give him a nod and walk over to Sam and sit in the seat next to her. I didn't know anyone in class and Sam was the only one I did know so she was the only logical choice of people to sit by.

The late bell rings and a boy comes running into the classroom, out of breath. "Mr. Fenton, your late."

The boy, Mr. Fenton, sits behind Sam and Mr. Lancer says, "Mr. Alexander, hallway."

I get up from my chair and head out into the hallway, the door shuts and a tiny bit of fear makes its way up my spine. "Mr. Alexander-."

I interrupted him saying, "Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Lancer, sir. But Mr. Alexander is my fathers' name. Can you just call me Nova?"

"Nova, your parents told me that you were in an accident a few months back. If you need to leave my class for any reason just let me know." He says giving me an apologetic smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer but I'll be okay just if I don't get into any small spaces. After the accident, I became very claustrophobic."

"Thank you for informing me, let's get back in there." We head back into the classroom and I take my seat.

Class soon begins and I slump in my seat. I just hope the rest of today goes well.

 **Word Count : 1,540**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapters may be short. Fair warning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : [ 2 ]**

After Mr. Lancers' everything was a breeze…Well up until lunch, that was the big problem. After getting my food I didn't know where to sit. Picking the best place sit would determine everything.

I decided to look for Sam since she was the only person I knew so why not try and stick with it. After a couple of minutes of searching I couldn't find her I make my way outside and sit at one of the tables near a tree.

After a couple of minutes of eating my sandwich, I'm startled by Sam saying, "Hey, mind if we join you?"

I turn to face her and see the boy that was late to Mr. Lancers' class and a boy with dark skin and a red cap standing behind her. "Nope, the more the merrier."

Sam sits across from me, Mr. Fenton sits next to me, and the red cap boy sits across from him next to Sam. They're in all of my classes but I never heard their first names until Sam introduces Mr. Fenton as Danny and red cap as Tucker.

"So Nova where did you move from?" Tucker asks.

"Salina, Kansas. It's a small town kind of like this." I replied, shoving a potato chip into my mouth.

A blue wisp escapes mine and Danny's mouth, Danny looks around and I was confused as to what the hell just came out of my mouth. That's never happened before. The sky gets a little dark and a lunch lady starts to float in mid-air, a few seconds later the meat from everyone's lunch starts to fly up to her and she turns into a giant meat monster.

Danny looks at Sam and Tucker before saying, "I have to go."

Tucker and Sam get up from their seats and Sam grabs my shoulder saying, "Come on we need to get out of here."

I forcedly get up from my spot and follow them behind a tree. A couple of seconds later a boy with white hair and a black and white jumpsuit with a DP logo on the chest, the same one I have on my jacket.

I watch as the mysterious boy fights the meat monster, later, after taking a couple of hits, he beats her by sucking her into a thermos with a giant F on it.

I take a closer look at the boy, he's got the same hairstyle as Danny and he's about the same height too. The ghost boy showed up when Danny disappeared, there has to be a connection there. I'm so confused things aren't adding up…It's making my head hurt.

"Woah…Nova you okay?" I guess I couldn't tell I was holding my head in pain or that when I reopened my eyes I didn't realize my eyes had been green so they switched back to blue.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Does that always happen?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam and Tucker reply in unison.

We head back over to our table and sit down, I continue to eat my food. I wasn't going to ask about the craziness of this town, it would just give me an even bigger headache. Danny soon joins us and the same blue wisp escapes our lips.

I finish eating and throw away my trash. After that, I head to next class.

 **Third Persons Point of View**

After school, Nova went home and went straight up to his room, slamming his door. Not even talking to his parents or anything.

Nova's parents look at each other before Novas' mother says, "Hon, go talk to him. Something must have happened to him at school."

Sam gets up from his chair and heads up to his sons' room. Knocking on his sons' door he asks, "You okay, son?"

He grabs the doorknob and turns it, walking into Novas' room he sees his son going through a box of drawings and markings nervously.

The tv in the living room flickers to the news and the news reporter says, "Earlier today around noon there was a ghost attack, thankfully no one was hurt and the infamous Danny Phantom beat the ghost saving all the kids at Casper High."

Faith looks up at the tv and then heads upstairs to her sons' room to find her husband standing in the doorway looking inside the room as their son lays the drawings on his bed. "Nova, honey, are you alright?"

He turns around and says, "Yeah I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"We heard about the ghost attack at your school, we were just making sure." His mother replies in a soft tone.

"I'm okay, a weird ghost boy took care of it." Nova replies going back to his drawings.

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that we're going over to Fenton's tonight for dinner. We're going to be leaving around 5:50." Sam says before the two walk downstairs leaving Nova alone with his thoughts.

When they get into their room Faith asks her husband, "Do you think it's safe for him to be going with us? I mean they hunt ghosts. Our sons part ghost."

"I think he should be fine. After we eat dinner he'll be hanging out with their son Danny, they won't be around him that much." Sam replies, trying to reassure his wife. She nods and then leaves their bedroom to go and find their youngest son.

Nova, on the other hand, had solved the mystery. The mysterious ghost boy is Danny Fenton, it makes sense. He disappears right when the mystery ghost boy shows up, they look alike except for the green eyes and white hair. So that means he wasn't the only half-ghost in the world.

Knowing this made him feel a little better but a question remained, should he tell Danny or should he let him figure it out?

He picks up the drawings from his bed and then puts them back into the box, sliding it under his bed. _"Why is everything so complicated?"_

Nova lets out a small sigh and decides to head downstairs to try and pass the time.

When 5:50 rolled around the Fenton family scattered around trying to make everything look nice for when the Alexander's arrived, well everyone but Danny. At 6:00 the doorbell rang and the Fenton family greeted their guests with smiles.

When Nova and Danny's eyes meet a blue wisp escapes their lips, Nova was confused as to what it meant but Danny knew what it meant and he knew that after dinner he and Nova were going to talk.

They take their seats at the table and Maddie dishes out her famous lasagna. "So Sam how is your book coming along?"

"It's going pretty well, I was wondering after dinner if I could ask you a couple of questions for my book?" Sam asks taking a bite of the lasagna in front of him. "Maddie this lasagna is wonderful."

"Sure, I'd love to." Jack replies with a smile. "Thanks."

The two teens parents were in a world of their own. Jazz being curious as to what Sam's book was about she asks, "What's your book about?"

"Ghost."Nova's little brother, Mickey, says answering her questions before their dad could.

After dinner, the two adults went into the living room and Jazz decided to let Nova and Danny hang out so she hung out with Mickey. Right when their parents and siblings were out of the kitchen Danny grabbed Nova's arm and pulled him upstairs to his room. "Woah, what-."

Danny didn't even give him time to finish the sentence. Danny had him pinned up against the wall asking him threateningly, "What are you?!"

"I'm like you." Nova replies, as soon as Danny hears this he lets him go and backs away from Nova. He makes his eyes glow green for a brief moment before they return back to normal. "You're Danny Phantom."

"How do you-." Nova cuts him off by saying, "I'm not stupid. I just put two and two together."

"I was in an accident about five months ago. Your mom sent over blueprints to see if there was anything wrong with the plans. After looking through them she was curious to see if it would actually work, building a ghost portal. My parents build it according to their plans, but it didn't work." Nova begins to tell the story, Danny knowing it all too well.

"You got curious, went inside, tripped, something happened, there was a giant flash of green light, and the next thing you know you wake up with ghost powers." Danny assumes filling in some of the blanks.

"Well, sort of. My parents found me unconscious and without a pulse. They used those shocker things that you see in those hospital tv shows to bring me back. But while I was out I saw flashes of different things, like the DP symbol on your chest and even your ghost form for that matter." Danny just looked at him, he didn't really know what to say.

"Show me." Danny says after a couple minutes of silence. "Show me your ghost half."

Nova gives him an uncertainty look, he's only been in his ghost form a couple of times. The last time wasn't one he wanted to remember. But he also knew that he had to show Danny so he could trust him. Letting out a shaky breath he closes his eyes and let's the familiar white rings form in the middle of his torso and travel up his body, revealing his ghost form.

Danny moves closer to him as he opened his eyes. Their ghost forms were similar but you definitely tell the two apart.

"Woah…" Danny mumbles under his breath. Upon hearing this it made Nova anxious, causing him to change back into his normal self.

"So the son of two ghost hunters is half-ghost. How ironic is that?" Nova asks breaking the brief moment of silence with a small laugh.

"Well the same thing happened to me, I was in an accident." Danny thinks back to when the accident happened and says, "About five months ago."

The two look at each other in confusion. What did this mean for them?

"Nova, honey, it's time to go." Nova hears his mother call from downstairs.

"We can continue this later. See you tomorrow. Sorry for coming off a little strong. I just didn't know what to except." Danny says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay, I totally get it. You've got enemy's and stuff." Nova pulls out his phone and tosses it to Danny saying, "Put your number in there. I have a feeling I'm gonna it."

Danny walks over to his desk and tosses his phone to Nova. The two put each other's phone numbers in and toss back their phone. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Nova walks out of Danny's room and then heads downstairs to see his parents and little brother waiting by the stairs. The Alexander family head home and as they do an all to familiar ghost keeps watch.

"Everything is falling into place."

 **Word Count : 1,920**


End file.
